Finding You
by Fallenangel139
Summary: Angelina Trevelyan comes from the Kirkwall circle. She knew Hawke, Varric, and Cullen. She headed to the convent in an attempt to help resolve the conflict. After she stumbles out of the Fade, her life is forever changed.


Surviving the convent wasn't something she expected. Let alone coming out of it with the mark. She should have known that the maker would guide her. The maker had preserved her through Kirkwall and the Circle there. She'd been protected by Templars. This should not have been a shock.

Closing the rift was the first thing the prisoner was asked to do. By Cassandra know less. A woman she hadn't seen since after everything went down in Kirkwall.

"I could believe that you would been involved here." Cassandra stated plainly.

"After everything in Kirkwall you honestly believe that I of all people would sabotage and kill so many who were working for the peace I greatly desired. I was there as a negotiator and a witness. Why would I kill so many that I knew personally?" The prisoner ground out through clenched teeth.

Cassandra nodded slowly as if her thoughts were bouncing off the inside of her skull with each movement and organizing themselves.

"I suppose that's a fair point. For now though let new introduce you to our commander." Cassandra strolled through people with the prisoner at her heels.

"Commander Cullen, this is our prisoner who will close the breach." Cassandra said firmly.

Commander Cullen turned and stopped when he realized just who was standing in front of him. The slightly shorter mage prisoner wiggled under his intense stare. He hadn't seen her since the rebellion and it was obvious she hasn't changed much.

Former Circle mage Angelina had pulled her long red hair back into a bun that looked permanent. Her short and lethal frame had grown a few inches and no sign of her age yet showed on her soft round face. Cullen could tell he was starting but choose to continue hoping she'd assume it was from the shock of seeing her again.

"Angel, dear girl what have you gotten yourself into now?" Cullen recovered quickly with a smile.

"Could ask you the same, my Templar friend." Angelina smiles back.

"I'm no longer with the Templar Order. If we make it through this I'll tell you the story. Anyway we should head to Haven, figure out our next move."

Angelina smiled and nodded, while falling back to speak with Varric as they headed the long route to Haven.

After stabilizing the breach and reaching Haven a million questions seemed to be floating about. The big ones being "Why you? Why is the mage The Herald? Why did the Maker choose her?"

As she walked toward the recruits training area by the lake she overheard a few talking about her and what the Commander had said.

"Did you hear? The commander knew the Herald before she stumbled out of the breach. He's not sure whether to blame her or believe her." One blond recruit muttered as she passed causing her to clench her jaw tight.

"I hear that not only is she now a rebel mage but also the only suspect." A brunette woman muttered.

The Herald clenched her jaw tighter and stalked toward the Commander.

"Commander, it seems your men are talking rumors instead of truths." Angelina all but growled.

Cullen stopped speaking to his scout and turned to her.

"What rumors are they spreading now?" The smile on his face faltered at the look of anger on her face.

"They say you believe that I was a part of all this. On top of that they're taking like they know our past."

Cullen nodded slightly.

"I did say that I wasn't sure what to believe and they do know that we knew each other before all this from the Kirkwall circle. I'm sure that they don't have a judgement on you yet. If they do that is their prerogative. You're the Herald they'll follow you."

"Really Cullen, after everything you aren't going to trust me? You know me! Do you really think I'm capable of this?" She snapped viciously.

"Angel, if I didn't trust you, you would still be in chains. We've been through too much for me to just take what has been said as law. I've been through too much since then for that." Cullen's head dropped slightly, exhaustion obvious around the edges.

Angelina stepped forward slightly and laid her anchor free hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, just with everything going on losing a friend would be too much. With everything that's happened I could see you finally turning away. I'm an apostate, one from the Kirkwall rebellions no less."

Cullen raises his head and looks at her, eyes softening slightly.

"Never would I turn on you."

Angelina nodded and headed off to deal with other Inquisition work.

She barely spoke to Cullen for a few weeks. Nothing more than the small conversation during the meetings about troops and resources. Closing the breach was their main priority. At least until it came down to going to the rebel mages or Templars for help.


End file.
